Untold Fate (secrets of the note)
by star17fic
Summary: Based on Death Note! Tengoku Jane, is a future wife who finds Kira as her savior. She keeps her admiration a secret until Kira disappears. Of course we know what happened to him, but she finds a way to bring Kira back, in her! She changes her name and tries to find who she is meant to be, along with a new rule-breaker Shinigami!
1. Chapter 1

A fated couple!

**You might know him as Kira or maybe Light Yagami. Many have seen him as a God and there is a questionable authority who trialed him as murder. Now let mi share with you a little secret, - I know him better than anyone, or at least I **_**knew**_** him better that anyone or anything. He condemned me to a life of horror and sorrow, and he also saved me from the bars of ignorance and ingenuity. But why should I tell you when you can easily learn about it yourself? **

His name was Koibit and her name was Tengoku. They were ready to make their wedding vows, to love each other until death could pull them apart. It was the day before the grand day and her heart began to beat simply with the thought of the day her dream would come true. After all, she waited for this day all her life. She waited patiently, but she wasn't the only one who was looking forward to the next day's event. He picked up the cell phone and decided to call her and as she sincerely answered, he replied "Are you ready?"

Tengoku answered "Ready? I'm at the finish life already"

Koibit "I should have known that you'd be, you have been ready all your life and I am a lucky man for having you by my side"

Tengoku- "Yes you are"

After her soft response there was no reply. She thought that the connection was lost so she called his house phone. There was no one picking up, she called again and again, as she tried to keep calm. She began to get more worried and decided to go and make sure was alright. He might have been if she would have arrived earlier or, she could have been at his side sharing the same fate.


	2. Chapter 2 Her Beggining

Her Beginning

She slowly walked to her car but as soon as she started the car, her adrenaline raced and she couldn't even stop at the red lights. She must have had enough luck to not be chased by a police car, or maybe a police car could have been of some help. She was finally there, after what was less than a minute in reality, but a thousand years for her. Slowly, again, she began to head to the front door. Every step marked less time before she would find her future. She walked through a patio of a grass that needed to be mowed. She walked through the desperation of what ifs. She noticed, for the first time, the roses dying off from all the time they weren't watered. One by one, she made it to her destined place. She slowly pushed the door open, realizing her fiancé was not alone, and neither was she. Trying to stay calm, she heard the voices of men, the men whose voices weren't familiar, the men who voices, she was suddenly afraid of. She moved close and saw them, she saw each and every one of them, but she concentrated on the one with the gun. She saw each of them but concentrated on the one laying on the floor. Koibito tried to defend himself with that gun, but being the man he was, he kept it empty simply because he preferred to not use it at all. It wasn't even his gun, it was his father's, and that is why he had it in the first place.

They saw her, but they weren't afraid. -_What will they do to me, kill me, or just knock me out, what do they want- _she thought. But whatever it was that they wanted, they had, and their job was finished. The plan was to eliminate one witness not two, get rid of him and not her. -_They walk away leaving me with this anger and deception. How dare they, they must pay - _tears began to fall, but what could she do for him now. She tried to go after them but froze at the dead bodies. -_What is this? They… They… Are dead… -_

**If you are ready, let me share with you another secret. The one who avenged the love of my life was no one more and no one less than Kira. I saw him and her walking side by side, but they didn't see me. I met Kira before he met me. I met Kira and I knew him better that anyone. I saw the note book. I saw his smile at the bodies. I saw his satisfaction. I was in shock and decided to discard the idea that is was him at the moment, but the secret is, that it WAS HIM. **

_-They paid the price blood for blood. Life for life, pain for pain and tear for tear. I don't care who it was that stabbed him with the knife, they all paid.-_ It stayed a secret, all of it. His murder was considered a simple house robbery and the police was told that she arrived after the robbers were completely gone. -_Why did I lie to them? Was I afraid to be accused of murder against those men, or was it that I knew who it was but was too thankful to accuse him. _

Either way it went, she couldn't stop herself from being heartbroken, devastated and overwhelmed with the loss of her love. They might have died but that wouldn't bring him back, and there are still people out there, stealing, killing, and breaking families apart, and each of them had to pay!


	3. Chapter 3

**A small lie about the truth!**

It was over; the night was finally was over. _Did I do the right thing?_ She repeated the same question to herself over and over. What could have happened if she had said the truth? She could have told the police who Kira was, but what would that change. Besides, Kira avenged her lover. She knew that the pain wasn't going to go away, and that he wouldn't come back, but at least she felt better with the idea that the murders weren't out there. All the police had said was that the murder must have been the same one that had killed all those other criminals. Officer Keisatsu was the one in charge of Koibito's case.

Tengoko- "Officer, have you found out what they took from my fiancé"

Officer- "Yes, it was some papers proving that those men were guilty of steeling half a million dollars from the company and apart from that, they were also found guilty of drug dealing."

She tried to remain calm as she timidly stated "So they deserved what happened to them"

Officer "Honestly I'd understand why you would feel that way, but I want you to remember that justice is not paying eye for eye, because if we did, we would all be blind"

Tengoko "I know, but …"

Officer "Listen Tengi, I've known you for too long to know that you loved him and you obviously feel satisfied with their deaths, but I don't want you to forget that justice isn't taken into our own hands"

Kesatsu Korietu was Tengoko Korietu's uncle. She spend her first years with him. When she was 8 years old her mother was assaulted and beat close to death. The doctors explained that the trauma left her in a coma and that she might not wake up at all. They said that even if she did wake up she'd be condemned to a wheel chair. Mr. Korieto, Tengoko's father, was devastated and only found strength in the eyes of his little girl. Her mother died five months later. She felt comfort in her father, until he left. She grew up with her uncle, who taught her about justice and fairness. He later married and they became her family. They never had any kids so, Tengoko was their daughter. She never once told her uncle the anger she felt towards the men who did this to her mother, since they were never caught she felt a sense of guilt. She never once told her uncle the hate she felt for the classmates in her class who used their strength and power to ridicule others. That was probably why, when her lover died, she never once told anyone anything about Kira.

**Yeah, it's true. Here is another secret, and if you noticed, I love secrets. I admired Kira, under the circumstances I realized no one had to know. Except me, the proof of my commitment and admiration for him was my silence, not telling anyone that Light Yagami, was Kira and that I knew Kira killed those men. I let the anger of when my mother died and my father left along with Koibito's death pile up, and it consumed me until the moment they paid, with death, by the hand of Kira which soon enough would become mine!**


	4. Chapter 4 Kira will return

**Kira will return! **

Tengoku, she was ready to go out to the world expressing her true feelings. Everyone else was. It was the times when Kira was the God, his spokesperson was a woman who talked the way she would have. It was time, but something stopped her, like a feeling. Something she couldn't explain, something telling her that it was best if she simply stayed quiet, at least for now. What could she do? She was going to explode with all of this inside her. She was about to speak up during the dinner her aunt had prepared, when her uncle walked in the room impressed and with a scared look on his face.

Her aunt was the first to break the silence "What's wrong honey, has something happened"

Officer Kesatsu Responded after a long breath "There have been some rumors in the police station, after most of our people began to quit because there weren't many crimes to follow up we began to get in contact with other agencies for different types of jobs, but we began to hear rumors. After that Lady from the news died, the spokesperson, what was her name… ummm"

"Kiyomi Takada?" Tengoku answered with rapidness as if she were her biggest fan.

Officer "Yes" he said surprised at the rapidness and attitude of Tengoku, but decided to keep telling his story "It appears that there has been more than one Kira, They have caught one of the ones that shared the same power and now it appears they have captured the main Kira, the one that began the killings. The people in the station are going crazy not knowing what to do. It seems Kira has been captured and is gone. We are all amazed but someone relieved. The killings have stopped"

Tengoku faked her joy but she was really feeling in complete despair. _So its over, he is completely gone. No more Kira,no more justice no more freedom. The first things that will come back along with his capturing will be wars and killings of innocent people. Is this what they all want? Stop the killing of criminals and let the killing of criminals continue. These people must be crazy if they think that they, and I will let this happen. I must do something in the name of Kira, in the name of justice._

"That is the best news I've heard in a while" Said her aunt, turning to see Tengoku. _I must not let them know my true feelings, they will never understand because they will never know what a real loss feels like, they will never seek true justice. They will never be on my side! _

"Oh, yes they are, after all this time justice is finally getting served"

Mr. Kesatsu got closer to her and hugged her, "We can finally go out into the world in peace knowing that a killer like that will never be able to hurt anyone."

**He will never hurt anyone anymore, Light Yagami will never hurt anyone, but Kira will. That's my secret, that Kira will come back but not like a person pretending to be a god. He will come back like a people proclaiming justice. I set myself to find a way to become Kira, but I had to be patient and wait for my time. Wait for the right moment to bring Kira back! Now lets just say I got ahead of myself, and told you too much. but lets let that be one of our secrets!**


	5. Chapter 5 (A better glimpse)

It was true after all; Kira was caught, and was now dead. In more than two weeks passed when there were multitudes of people demanding for an explanation. They wanted to know if the police killed him or had he died by someone else's hand. The police have had no job for the past couple of months and now each of them was confused. Everyone wanted to know what exactly had happened and what would happen next. There had to be someone who could clear the doubts of the people and keep them calm. If the questions they have had they might stand up against and begin taking justice into their own hands. The only follower that could be so dedicated and truly faithful to Kira was the only one that remained anonymous, that was Tengoku. _All I need more time before I have the power to destroy the rest of the criminals and proceed with Kira's plan and bring justice to the world. There is still so many things that he left undone and even though Light might have been killed Kira is still alive, lurking in the midst of the world, and his power will soon find me to continue with his plans of a perfect world. _

"Tengi, why don't you go a finish off your studies and I'll finish off dinner, that way by the time your uncle gets here we can comfortably" Ms. Korietu began to say as Tengoku was finishing off washing the dishes.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" She did what she was told and decided to go finish her studying. She was only in her second year of college and she had to keep a good and steady profile. Suddenly the door opened and she realized it was her uncle. She hurried down because just like everyone else she wanted and needed to know how far the case was going. Dinner had begun but she didn't know how to ask about the case without sounding too pushy. "How's work going so far uncle?"

"Well things are getting easier, there are still many calls coming in and there are still many people coming in asking questions, but the only thing we know is that tomorrow there will be a worldwide announcement about Kira and what comes next all we have to do and can do is wait and hope for the best." He told her all he could and all he knew. He trusted her more than he could ever trust anyone else. To him she was a daughter and the sister he had lost.

_Wait? Dear uncle if you knew the true meaning of that word you'd be surprised. I waited this long and if course I could wait one more day. After tomorrow my plan will take its lead. _

**It was the next day around 5 pm and the news all over the world were growing in views, the entire world was waiting and watching, everyone wanted to know. And as we know it is time for our secret, that small act of selfishness and stupidity made it more clearly to me that I needed to do this. **

The news had no face but rather a letter, but it wasn't our usual 'L' type of letter. They began by telling or rather announcing the murder of 'L' and by asking the people to have an open mind. Kira was a murder and he had killed people. Whether they were criminals or innocent people they were still human beings and they deserved true justice. _Well, I guess we have a different type of definition for justice. Kira turned himself in? That's what the news said, but why would they say something like that. It can't be true, that's a lie, but I can't let anyone notice the worry in my face. _"I guess he was a coward after all" she said, then her uncle answered "Yes, I guess he is, or was!" But the strangest thing was that L was not the one in charge, it want the lies that bothered her it was him!

**Perfect, their lies gave me the answer I needed. I know exactly what to do and where to go, it's the typical letter. It's the typical hint of destiny and its will to let me be the next Kira, and more than that it is Kira's way of leaving his legacy in my hands…. THIS IS WHERE IT WILL ALL BEGIN. I HAVE DISCOVERED THE TRUTH, THE DEATH NOTE, THE DEATH GOD AND THE TRUTH BEHIND IT. I FEELS LIKE A DREAM! ALL THESE THOUGHTS AND IMAGES AREN'T MINE BUT THEY HAVE SEEMED TO BE PART OF ME! I DON'T CARE HOW, I JUST KNOW THEY ARE HERE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So maybe there are a couple of things I have not told you. But to be fair this would not be as fun if we actually discovered everything right away. You know a couple things about me, "it is about time she gets killing?" is probably what you are thinking. But don't worry; the killing will start after you meet a certain person. Without this person we have no story, his name is… **

He lived in a small apartment in New York. He was studying to be a detective. He was, by far, one of the brightest in his school. He wasn't exactly social, giving that he traveled a lot. He planned on settling down back in Japan once he got his diploma saying he was a detective. His family lived in Japan and just like most of the world they actually supported Kira. His name was Jake Justice, **"**_**Yes I know it's ironic" **_He supported Kira as well, but just like Tengoku, he kept it to himself. In the field he was in, it was better to remain neutral with regards to him, especially now that he was dead. Jake was the first of one sister. He had both his parents at his side, and had a nice childhood. His life was decided by a small incident in the metro when he was younger. His best friend was killed along with her parents and the murders got caught but then set free, because the word of a small boy could not be accounted for as evidence. He knew nothing about them, but he always kept in mind that he would never witness such injustice again.

His father was an honorable man who lived for his family and always gave them the best. He was doing some business with some colleagues who seemed honest as well. He wasn't aware of what was happening behind the scenes. Unlike most criminals, they actually got away with their crimes, mainly because, when doing the transactions and crimes they used aliases. Jake's father was ignorant and almost too innocent to ever imagine what was really happening. This fact would affect him, more than anyone later on…

**Now let's get back with Kira doing Justice! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Kira has reappeared**

**I think it is strange the way things happen and how destiny can change in just a second and even less than that. Something I have found special is the way things worked for me. I found out, in the back of my memory, the way Kira found the note was almost like something or someone had to give it to him. It was my turn with that note, it was my turn to have that power. **

She was walking down the same old street and was about to cross that regular bridge like she always had done. Although it was the same routine she felt different than other days. The world felt different, it felt insecure. There was no one to judge those that we doing evil out there. She was walking just thinking and wondering. _There has to be something I can do or something that has to happen, it is not possible that this would end like this; Looking around there will be new criminals and other people doing evil deeds. _There was a noise in the background, as if someone where calling out "come". _What, what was that! _"Who is there? Come out!" Then she say it, it looked like a notebook. She walked towards it and decided to take a closer look. She began to dig it up and after a couple trials and many minutes of just staring she finally touched it. It felt like an electric shock. It felt like a couple memories, she didn't know where there. She felt it. She remembered all the times she witness injustice and crimes. She had done it, destiny had put her in front of the one thing that she could use to bring Kira back. _What? _She thought she heard a whisper in the back of her head. _What is going… _Tengoku couldn't finish her sentence when she began having a headache. It felt like something was banging on her head, and she began to see certain things. As if she were seeing through someone else's eyes. She had images in her head and, in her mind she had thoughts that did not belong to her. She began to close her eyes and as feeling really tired she slept.

**I think it is funny hoe destiny works. It is really ironic how I ended up there, and how good it felt to be there. **She began to wake up. Her eyes were opening but she didn't see anything that looked familiar. She tried to sit up slowly, and thought she was dreaming. She tried to concentrate on what had happened. Then she heard a familiar voice. "Darling are you ok?"

''Yes I'm fine, but where am I, what happened''

"That's what we want to know, you're in the hospital after someone saw you on the close to the bridge they thought you were dead and called the police. The police said you probably fainted on the way home but they couldn't explain why you ended up so far from the road, can you remember what happened?"

"No, I was walking home after class and I don't think I remember getting to the bridge at all." She obviously lied about that! **I couldn't tell them what had just happened! **She actually only remembered finding the notebook, _Wait, I have to know where the Note is at, but I can't ask straight up or they will get suspicious. And if I do ask about it specifically someone might actually suspect me later for being Kira, I must be careful with every little detail. _"Aunt?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Where's all my stuff I had some papers due and a couple projects that I needed to turn in?"

"I took your bag of books home, I decided to leave it in your bedroom, it looked like no one took anything, but I think you should still check, I didn't want the police to touch anything inside because I know you like privacy, I think they might want to talk to you later"

"Oh okay, I think I should get it over with soon, what time is it"

"It's twelve thirty, you've been unconscious for a couple days, so I called you school and made sure they knew what was going on"

"Perfect thanks" _Everything seems just right. Things really cannot get any better. As soon I get home I must make sure the note is real and that it works to my advantage. Thin incident will give me time to think about what just happened. I should let some time pass by though; Things might get dangerous if all of a sudden a new Kira appears. Someone might get suspicious. _

**I think you know where this is going; a small secret between you and me, Kira has just reappeared and know nothing will go wrong, and if it does, I'll be ready. **


	8. Chapter 8 The real Beggining

The real beginning!

**So, I guess it has been long and you've been wondering where I've been. You better have, I still have my ways of making this happen you know. But let us go back to where we left of. I do love mystery. But shhh, let that be one of our secrets. **

_I have to know!_ **I really did. **_Where is my stuff? UGH, my aunt said she brought it in here. Ok, calm down Tengoku, calm down. _She was back home, she felt better, but she was anxious. Patience began to be a virtue she was running away from. It was one of the moments where she simply could not wait to finish things.

"Darling?" her aunt exclaimed.

"What?" tengoku was completely distracted, and was shocked at hearing her aunt's voice.

"Are you ok, you seem like you are worried or stressing out because of something, is there something wrong with your room or are you hurt"

"No its nothing" Tengoku felt relieved but had to get rid of her, (**No offence, I needed time to settle down and think and find the note**) "I am just a little tired, I know I have been out for a couple of day and many hours but I feel like I haven't slept at all for days"

"Oh I understand, lay down and rest a little" She was about to leave but dramatically stopped and remembered something "Oh, before I forget, your stuff is the closet, I hung your book bag up and your uncle will be here later to write the report. _Perfect, just what I need, my own uncle being an obstacle in my plans, if only they could understand or at least listen. _

"Thanks, ill check it later"

As soon as her aunt closed the door behind her she literally ran to the close and saw the book bag grabbed it and went to lay down just in case anyone walked in and saw her. **What can I say, I simply began to have a critical mind since I was young.** She opened the book bag and saw an envelope; she opened it slowly and saw the note. She grabbed the book bag and hung it up where it was and went back to the bag with the envelope. She touched the note, looked inside, and then realized what had happened. She … She… SHE HAD IT; SHE HAD THE POWER SHE HAD BEEN DREAMING OF. She could not believe it, but had to hold back, she could not afford any mistakes.

_Wow, it is… It is really here, it is mine, all mine, I cannot believe this. I am Kira, I can become him. I CAN BRING JUSTICE, I CAN GIVE TRUE JUSTICE. I am Kira, I AM KIRA. I AM TRULY HIM. HAhahahaha. I am KIRA!_

**What can I say, I am getting better at holding my emotions, however at this moment no one was around and happiness surrounded me. I did not have to hold it. But the next part you will like, lets test this murdering machine out. It will be fun, I promise. **


	9. Chapter 9 Murder me first

Murder Me First

**Let's do a little killing. Let's get to the fun part of being alive. Let us begin this battle. Let us give sense to the life of the innocent and an end to the criminals. It is the first time I got to those this, so I will be sure to add some details. **

_I didn't know to react, I had everything I need and I knew it was fate, it was meant to be_. **At this point maybe you should look somewhere in the past to remembering Misa Amane and the perfect way to "K.I.L.L." not only a Shinigami but anyone.**

A couple days had passed since the incident, and Tengoku was back to her daily life. Well, at least in the eyes of other people she was. She was anxious to test out the Death Note and anxious to finish the job that Light had begun as Kira. She knew it was destiny and she knew it was her mission now. She was going back to school and as always went home afterwards, of course now her uncle had picked her up from school and dropped her off at home. He wanted to make sure that another incident would not happen and much more since no one was certain of what happened. She had to find a way to be alone without drawing unwanted attention to her. Her uncle was busy with other cases, ever since the announcement about Kira he didn't have that much work so it was harder than what she thought it would be.

She had to do something. _I could tell him I am going to a friend's house but then he would want to take me there and make sure we don't go anywhere, but then maybe I could…._

She thought she had to take her chances at the dinner table while her aunt was washing the dishes after they finished eating.

Tengoku- "Hey uncle, would you mind if tomorrow I go to school by myself"

Her uncle- "Honey, I don't think it's a good idea, it might not be safe"

Tengoku- "I know, but I won't always depend on you to save me, and I am not a little girl much less a weak one. I know how to take care of myself"

Her uncle- "I know you can take care of yourself and that you are no longer a little girl, it is just that you are the most valuable thing I have and I don't want to lose you"

Tengoku- "Uncle, I love you too, but there has been little to no reports of bad things happening, crime is down and I am completely sure I'll be fine."

Her uncle- "why do you want to do this so much?"

Tengoku was getting nervous; she had to come up with a good excuse fast. "Well the truth is… I want to be alone" _should I really tell him that? Will he get suspicious? Even if he did, I can't stop now_. " Honestly, after the incident I have been surrounded by many people but, I have been wanting tobe alone, to think to look around. I am used to being alone and walking helps me think and put my thoughts together. I know it sounds crazy but it means a lot to me"

Her uncle- "I guess my little girl is not a little girl anymore. Alright but keep you phone on and at least text me when you get there."

Tengoku- _I did it, it worked, I can go ahead with my plan. _"Thank-you uncle, I t means a lot to me," she crossed over to give him a hug "but now it is time for me to go to sleep."

Her uncle- "Go ahead, and don't forget to wish your aunt a good night"

Tengoku headed over to the kitchen "Good night auntie"

Her aunt- "Good night sweet heart, and careful tomorrow."

She could hardly wait until the morning, so it was not surprise that even before her alarm went on to wake her up she was ready to go. She left the house, almost half an hour before she would normally do. She purposely took a long way to school, and even planned on missing her first hour class. _No, I cannot be late; if I am my uncle will worry and not let me go out often. I need to find a criminal, but make his death look like an accident; it is not the time for the world to know that Kira is back, I should wait._ _THERE! _She found what she was looking for, an alley, a woman, and a monster. He grabbing her by force, she was yelling, he was rapping her clothes off, she was trying to defend herself, he was raping her, and she was calling for help.

_How disgusting, after just some time of Kira being gone, there are people already out there doing wrong. _This was it; she just needed a name, and lucky for her there were other guys with him calling out his name. **I would call it ironic luck!** They were encouraging him to rape her. _Disgusting! __**So, **_**should we start killing, or what are we waiting for, do we save this woman or not! **She pulled out the notebook, and the pen, and slowly wrote letter by letter his name, and with the image of his criminal face she did it. …

She was trembling, she was worried, anxious, scared, exited. She was a murder at this point! **He died. Shhh. Only you and I know this was her first act of murder. But something you should now is it was also a test, a test of the capabilities of the note a test that not even Light Yagami discovered. **


End file.
